Doubt
by Jedi Sapphire
Summary: The growing shadow in the Woodland Realm brings danger to those who have never known it before.
1. A Message

**Disclaimer: **Not one Elf.

**Author's Note: **This is the next part of Míron-arc. (Yeah, that's what I call it in my head.) This particular story is complete in four parts, but it does leave a lot of loose ends to segue into the next story so… Fair warning. :)

It will help to have read at least _Hours of Darkness _and _Tangled Web _to follow the plot of this one.

**Summary: **The growing shadow in the Woodland Realm brings danger to those who have never known it before.

* * *

><p><strong>Doubt<strong>

**Part I: A Message**

It is never a good sign when Eredhion and Voronwë are waiting outside my door in the morning.

It is a worse sign when they stand on either side of the doorway poised on the balls of their feet as though they are prepared to cut off all my escape routes.

"What is it?" I ask warily. "If this is about Esgaroth next month, I already told you, I fully intend to go. Norgalad requested it and I see absolutely no reason why I should not."

Voronwë grimaces. "I still think that is a foolish scheme, but we have learnt not to fight in a hopeless cause. There is something else about which we must speak to you."

"In private," Eredhion adds.

I wait until we are in my sitting-room with the door bolted to repeat my question. "What is it?"

"It is about Saeldur," Eredhion begins.

I cannot suppress a sigh. "_Need _we go through this every single week? It has been over two years. It is long past time to stop letting it colour your judgement. I trust Saeldur."

"_You_ trust him. He has been speaking to Arahael in secret –"

"It is no crime to speak to Arahael. And it cannot be much of a secret if you are aware of it."

"We make it our business," Voronwë says coolly, "to be aware of the activities of those who may mean you harm. Do not argue, Legolas. Whether or not Saeldur means you harm, Arahael certainly does. Hear us out. We deserve that. You might not agree with our suspicions, but your safety is our responsibility, and one we take seriously."

I _do _owe them a hearing.

"Very well. What have you learnt?"

Voronwë's smile is grim. "Saeldur spent three hours with Arahael yesterday, in Míron's house. He told you he intended to spend the evening with his parents. At the very least he lied to you, which is a bad sign on its own. There is more. Saeldur and Arahael returned to the warriors' quarters together and went to Arahael's room."

"One of the maids happened to overhear what they said."

"Overheard them through stone walls and a three-inch-thick oaken door?"

"She might – entirely inadvertently – have pushed the hinges out of alignment so the door would not shut fully." Eredhion shrugs. "Dwarven craftsmanship is notoriously flimsy."

"Elbereth preserve us," I groan. "Now we are _spying_ on the King's warriors? And involving the household staff?"

"No. Voronwë and I are spying on the King's warriors and involving only those Elves whom we can trust completely. We will do that and anything else we consider necessary to ensure your safety."

I do not attempt to argue.

"Tell me, then. What did Saeldur and Arahael discuss?"

"Very little once they realized the door would not shut," Voronwë said. "Before that… Saeldur told Arahael his attempts had failed."

I wait. Surely there must be more.

When nothing more is forthcoming, I cannot help throwing up my hands in exasperation. "His attempts had failed? That is all you have to accuse Saeldur of treason? He might have meant anything!"

"What else could he possibly mean?"

"How am I to know? Ask him!"

"Oh, come, Legolas! Does it not strike you as suspicious, at all, that Saeldur has clandestine meetings that he conceals from you? When have there ever been secrets between you, beyond those your duty compels you to keep?"

"No." I shake my head in emphasis. _No. _I trust Saeldur. I promised him I would trust him. "I know what you are suggesting – but it is impossible. To begin with, I would surely notice if someone were attempting to harm me – or you would. Nobody is attempting my life. I trust Saeldur."

Voronwë grimaces. "If you must. You have the luxury of trust. But, Legolas," he goes on, his expression very serious, "if he raises a hand against you…"

"We are not your archers," Eredhion says. "We are members of the Royal Guard, and we have one duty only. And in carrying out that duty we will disregard every obstacle – including your orders, my Prince."

There is no response I can make to that.

* * *

><p>The War Council is meeting this morning, and after breakfast in the main dining hall, I pause only long enough to bid Rochendilwen farewell – she is going to the Northern Border with a small group of warriors, and she will be away for some weeks – before I hurry to the Council chamber.<p>

My father and Lady Ellaurë are there already.

"Peaceful watch?" Ellaurë asks, pushing a stack of reports across the table to me.

"Very," I assure her, looking down at the top sheet. It is a report from one of the groups stationed along the Elf-path, and the others are more of the same. There does not appear to be anything alarming in them. "It was a quiet night."

I should know better than to say such things. It is brought home to me when an apologetic knock at the door is followed by Istuion.

"There is," he begins, but he is interrupted when a dishevelled and exhausted _elleth _enters the room close on his heels. Her cloak bears the sigil of the Home Guard; she is one of Ellaurë's newly-promoted captains.

Ellaurë starts to get to her feet, but the warrior shakes her head.

"Legolas," she says breathlessly. "Please."

I exchange a quick glance with Ellaurë, who gives me a minute nod, before I get up, bow to my father and slip out of the room.

Voronwë and Eredhion emerge from the antechamber opposite, where they sometimes wait if I am in Council. They fall in on either side of me as I lead the _elleth _down the corridor.

I resist the temptation to roll my eyes. There is no safer place in the forest than the stronghold of the Elven-king, and, unlike my bedroom, my study has neither windows nor balconies to admit intruders. But Eredhion and Voronwë have adopted remarkably pessimistic attitudes since Míron's attempt to kill me. The months pass and the seasons change and they show no signs of returning to normalcy. I begin to think they will never return to normalcy where Saeldur is concerned.

And, to be fair to them, he has not been helping the situation. Despite his obvious unhappiness, he refuses to discuss the issue with them at all, and when I attempt to talk to him, he only reminds me that I swore to trust him.

I let Eredhion enter the study first, and wait for his nod to follow. Sometimes it is best to humour him.

I sit, and invite Eglos to sit as well. Eredhion and Voronwë station themselves on either side of me, but at least they do not have blades at the ready. That is an improvement over last week, when Norgalad came to ask me if I would accompany him to Esgaroth to discuss trade terms.

Eglos casts them a wary glance.

"You may speak freely," I tell her.

She hesitates, but she says, "There has been an incursion of Orcs along the southern border – they slipped past the patrols. It was contained. The warriors have finished them all. They allowed none to escape." I wait. So far, this is a report that Eglos should, by rights, have made to Ellaurë. "Triwath has sent a message. The Orcs attacked a group of _ellith_ who had gone to gather herbs."

"Was anybody hurt?"

"They were bruised and roughly handled, and one of them took a cut to the arm – not a poisoned blade. There is no damage that will not heal, and the warriors who rescued them are uninjured."

This still does not explain why she came to me.

"Where are they now?" I ask.

"Returning to the stronghold – slowly, of necessity. They are safe enough now, but still half a day's ride away. Triwath ordered two warriors to escort them and sent word to us. I despatched a pair of archers to meet the party and see them safely back to the stronghold."

It is clear that I will have to be more direct.

"There is more," I say. "What have you not told me?"

Eglos flushes. "The _ellith_… Lady Celephindeth and Lady Calathiel were both part of the group."

I stiffen. "Are they –"

"Neither of them is hurt," Eglos assures me quickly. "Indeed, from Triwath's message, I understand that Calathiel acquitted herself with honour. She had already killed one of the Orcs when the patrol got to them. Lady Celephindeth, he says, is in shock but unharmed."

"I do not believe she has encountered Orcs before," I murmur. "Thank you, Eglos. Who else was with them?"

"Lady Riros and her daughter Iúleth," Eglos says. "You will…"

"I will handle it, Eglos. Thank you. You may go."

Eglos bows and leaves.

"To whom will you speak first?" Eredhion demands when the door has shut behind her. "Saeldur or Lord Thorontur?"

"I had best return to Council. I can speak to Lord Thorontur when it is done. Then I will see Saeldur. At least I can reassure him that Lady Celephindeth has come to no harm."

Eredhion presses his lips together, and Voronwë scowls, but neither of them says anything.

* * *

><p>None of the Council members react as, with a murmured apology to the King, I slip back into my chair. The session does not last much longer. There is a brief discussion about the reassignments of some of the captains, and then my father dismisses the Council.<p>

Lady Ellaurë, Lord Thorontur and Lord Arbellason stay when the others have left the room.

"I take it there is no direct danger to anybody," Lady Ellaurë says, "or you would surely have told us at once."

"There is no danger," I confirm. "Not anymore. There was an orc incursion and some _ellith_ were attacked, but the warriors got to them in time. There has been no permanent injury, nothing that cannot easily be healed."

"Calathiel?" Lord Thorontur asks. There is no hiding the fear in his voice. Calathiel is the youngest of his children, and, unlike Feredir, she has never been trained in combat. "She went out two days ago."

I nod. "But there is no need to fear, my lord," I go on quickly. "Eglos assured me that she is well. She held off the Orcs successfully until Triwath's patrol could reach her. They are only a few hours' ride from the stronghold now."

Lord Thorontur lets out a breath. "All the same, Legolas, speak to the trees yourself. I will be easier when you do."

I nod again. It is just conceivable, although unlikely, that Triwath understated the seriousness of the situation to keep us from worrying.

"What else?" Lord Arbellason demands.

I sigh. This is the part I truly dread. "Lady Celephindeth was among those attacked. She is unharmed; nobody has taken serious injury, but… I understand that she did not react well to the attack."

"So soon after losing her brothers and Candnaur… No, I imagine she did not react well," says Lady Ellaurë. "Have you spoken to Saeldur?"

"I wanted to tell you and Lord Thorontur first, my lady. I will speak to Saeldur now." I glance at Lord Thorontur. "I will send an escort to see them safely home."

* * *

><p>I <em>do <em>roll my eyes when Eredhion and Voronë dog my heels as I make my way to the warriors' quarters.

"Nobody is going to attack me."

"We are taking no chances," Voronwë says in a voice that suggests they are also taking no argument.

At Saeldur's door, I turn to face my guards. "You intend to follow me inside?"

"We are taking no chances," Eredhion repeats, as though worried I did not hear Voronwë the first time. "Our orders are clear, Legolas. Short of preventing you from carrying out your duties, we do whatever we deem necessary to ensure your safety, and we do it without reference to you or anybody else."

It will only waste time to debate the matter.

I pivot and knock.

Saeldur opens the door with a smile, that fades quickly when he catches my expression – and Voronwë and Eredhion standing behind me, no doubt attempting to look intimidating.

He steps back to let us enter. Eredhion and Voronwë immediately go and stand at opposite ends of the room. Saeldur studies them for a moment. Then, deciding not to comment, he looks at me in silent enquiry.

The direct approach is best.

"Nobody is hurt," I say. "I promise you that. But there was an Orc incursion –"

"_Naneth_?" Saeldur interrupts. "She was on a trip to gather herbs for the healers –"

"Yes, but Saeldur, she is not hurt."

"How do you know that?"

"We have heard from the patrol who went to their aid. They are returning to the stronghold as we speak."

"They might be making light of it to keep us from panicking. Legolas –"

Saeldur's hand shoots out. From the corner of my eye I see Eredhion grasp the hilt of his sword. All Saeldur does, though, is clutch at my arm to anchor himself.

I hold my breath, hoping Saeldur has not noticed Eredhion's movement. It is a vain hope. Saeldur is a trained warrior. Even distraught as he is, he turns slightly in the direction of the sound.

He lets out a sharp, bitter laugh when he sees Eredhion, still with his hand on his sword.

"You still think I will hurt Legolas?"

"Saeldur," I begin, but he shakes his head.

"I suppose I deserve no better." He takes a step back, holding up empty hands. "I have no weapons. I am sworn to defend Legolas –"

"That did not stop you from nearly killing him –"

"_Eredhion!_" I snap. "That is uncalled for."

Saeldur's pleading gaze turns to me. "I would never hurt you."

"I know."

"Legolas may know," Eredhion growls. "I do not. I find it highly improbable that one of our finest warriors failed to _notice _that he had a sharpened blade –"

"Eredhion," I say firmly. "That will do."

"As you say, my prince." Eredhion does not sound at all repentant, but he lets the subject drop. I will accept that for now.

* * *

><p>The trees are quick to confirm Eglos' report, and calm enough that I know they are not trying to hide more difficult news. I heave a silent sigh of relief. As confident as I tried to appear for Saeldur's sake, I have been worried.<p>

I give the beech a pat, feeling its faint thrum of appreciation before I make my way back across the training fields. Saeldur, Eredhion and Voronwë trail behind me to the hall of the Colhador, where Colfind is the duty officer.

"We need to send out an escort – two archers." I glance at Saeldur. "Do you want to ride with them?"

"Please."

I nod, turning back to Colfind. "Send for two of the archers, whoever is standing by today. Saeldur will lead them." I glance at Saeldur. "I expect they are no more than four or five hours' ride away by now. All the same, I would advise hastening them further. All things considered, it will be best if they are within the stronghold by dusk."

Colfind inclines his head briefly before going off to issue the orders.

I cross the hall to the small council chamber at the other end. Saeldur comes with me. I glare at Eredhion and Voronwë to prevent them from following. For once they obey, and I shut the door firmly before turning to my friend.

He has dropped into a chair, head buried in his hands. I crouch beside him and squeeze his knee.

"I cannot lose her." His voice is a desperate whisper. "Not now. Not so soon after Candnaur. I _cannot _lose her."

"Nobody is losing anybody. Nobody is hurt."

"Will you come with me now?"

"Saeldur –"

"Please, Legolas. I know they are in no danger, but if something should happen… Orcs, spiders, I do not dare say any part of the forest is safe. Not now. There is nobody whose hand I trust more on the bow. Please."

Rochendilwen is away. Aeroniel is nursing a broken collarbone. If Saeldur and I both leave –

"_Please_, Legolas."

We will only be a few hours from the stronghold, after all.

"I will come," I say, patting Saeldur's knee.

* * *

><p>"You will not go," Eredhion says flatly. "Not alone."<p>

"I thought we were past this." I check the last of the arrows the armourers delivered this morning, sliding a couple of handfuls into my quiver. "We will be in a safe area. There is no danger."

"It is not that sort of danger we mean and you know it." Voronwë seizes my knives and tests the blades before handing them back to me. "It is your responsibility to fight the Shadow in these woods, Legolas. We would never keep you from your duty. You know that. But it is no part of your duty to put yourself in peril of a knife to the back, and it is no part of _our _duty to permit it."

"I thought we all agreed that Saeldur could be trusted."

"No, _you _said Saeldur could be trusted and we agreed that he was unlikely to have intended you harm."

"That was not what you said earlier."

Eredhion has the grace to blush. "I said more than I should have earlier. But the fact remains that, intentional or not, Saeldur has proven to have a regrettable lack of judgement in difficult situations."

"That was my fault as much as it was his." I hold out my hands for Voronwë to tighten my vambraces. "I could have handled it better."

"Saeldur could have avoided insubordination. No, Legolas. If you are going, we are coming with you. That is our last word on the matter."

"Saeldur will think –"

"That they do not trust me?" comes Saeldur's voice from the doorway. I wince and turn to the door, protest ready on my lips. Saeldur waves it aside. "They are wise not to trust me again so soon. I would not, in their position." He comes into my room, ignoring Voronwë and Eredhion and patting me lightly on the shoulder. "You have the luxury of forgetting wrongs done to you, Legolas. The Royal Guard does not." He glances at my guards. "Come, if you please, but do you truly think Legolas could not defend himself if I _did _decide to attack him?"

"I do not doubt Legolas' ability to ward of a frontal attack," Voronwë says flatly.

"Voronwë," I say as calmly as I can, "this is not helping. I will not try to prevent you from coming. I will not force you to choose between my orders and your… duty. But there will be no arguing."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!<p> 


	2. Whispers

**Disclaimer: **Not one Elf.

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Part II: Whispers<strong>

I cannot pretend that the silence in which we ride is anything but oppressive. I am relieved when we meet the group of _ellith _sooner than expected, partly because we can be certain of returning to the stronghold quickly, but more because it means Saeldur, Eredhion and Voronwë must at least _attempt _to get along.

I send Triwath's archers back to him; since my guards insisted on coming, I have the numbers to repel any attacks. Eredhion goes to scout ahead. Saeldur, Voronwë and the two novices with us ride with the _ellith _to defend them if any danger should threaten, although that is unlikely. I take the rearguard.

It is not long before Calathiel reins in and joins me. Saeldur glances at her when she leaves the group, but when she only hangs back long enough for me to reach her, he returns his attention to the path.

"Who are you avoiding?" Calathiel whispers as soon as I am near enough to hear. "Lady Celephindeth?"

"The less trouble we have, the better," I tell her. Then, to change the subject, I go on, "I hear you fought well."

"Yes. I killed an Orc. I would have killed another, too, if Triwath had not come and taken over."

I laugh. "Do not let your mother hear you say that."

"I do not know what she will say. I think my father will be proud of me." We ride in silence for a moment. Then she says, "You do not think… Legolas, you do not think I am craven? Or frightened of facing the darkness in the forest?"

I turn to her in some surprise. "Nobody thinks you are craven. But as to being frightened of the darkness, everybody is frightened of the darkness, Calathiel. I cannot think of a single warrior who has learnt never to feel fear. We go on despite it, because we know what we fight for is more important than fear."

"My father fights, and you fight. I… I only defended myself."

"I had this conversation once with Feredir. I will have it with you if I must. It is honourable to be a healer, and, since it seems to make a difference to you, it is necessary as well."

"I do not have ambitions of being a warrior, Legolas." Calathiel smiles at me, but something in it is a little worrying. "Feredir is the only one of us who ever did. I have seen him on the training fields. He has the skill. He never had the heart for it, though."

"Feredir is an accomplished healer."

"Feredir is troubled," Calathiel says tersely. "Not everybody understands why he gave up the sword, Legolas. And my father…"

"Lord Thorontur? Surely he does not think Feredir is afraid. It was he who asked me to speak to him of it, after all."

"Oh, he understands _that_. That is not…" She shakes her head. "I should not have said anything."

"Calathiel –"

"One does not trouble the warriors with the machinations of court unless it is necessary. Even I know that. I have said too much. I am sorry, Legolas. Please, do not dwell on it."

She digs her heels into the horse's flanks and canters ahead, leaving me to stare after her in bewilderment.

_The healer is confused_, one of the trees murmurs. _And frightened._

_It is not the healer who concerns me_, comments another. _It is the other. The one who pretends to be your most loyal friend, Elfling. Do not trust him._

_He wants to spill your blood. He has said so. He only waits until he can do it undetected._

I hesitate. The others have gone ahead. I can ask what the trees know or suspect, and perhaps settle this once and for all. There is nobody to hear –

No. This is ridiculous. I trust Saeldur. I _do_. He is my second, the most trusted of my captains, and barring the weeks after Candnaur's death he has never been anything but utterly loyal to me. I will not insult him, and myself, by listening to idle gossip, not even from trees.

I will not.

I ride after the others.

* * *

><p>We make good time back to the stronghold. I dismiss the archers as soon as we have dismounted in the courtyard. Saeldur waits after they have made their courtesies and gone off in the direction of the main dining hall, where, even at this time, there will be bread and cheese and fruit for anyone who wants it after a wakeful night.<p>

Saeldur seems to want to speak to me alone, but, although Eredhion and Voronwë remove themselves to a discreet distance, they show no signs of leaving.

I suppose I must take what I can get.

Saeldur seems to agree, because, with a small, rueful shrug, he says, "Legolas, my mother should not be by herself tonight."

"Go and see to Lady Celephindeth," I tell him. "I will handle the patrols tonight."

"Legolas…" Saeldur bites his lip. "You lingered to speak to the trees."

"Yes," I say quietly.

"You swore to trust me."

"I did. And I do trust you." Although I cannot help wondering why Saeldur feels the need to remind me so often. "I trust you," I say again, although whether I am trying to convince myself or him I do not know.

Saeldur nods. "I… I must go to my mother. I will see you in the morning. Be careful tonight, Legolas."

"I will."

Saeldur hurries away, followed a moment later by Eredhion, taking our horses to the grooms.

"I do not like this," Voronwë says as soon as Saeldur is out of earshot. "Legolas, you must not be wilfully blind."

"Saeldur will not hurt me."

Of that I am certain. I cannot deny that Saeldur appears to be hiding something, but I _know _he will not do me harm.

Voronwë only scowls as we make our way to the hall of the archers.

* * *

><p><em>Elfling. Come.<em>

With the watch quiet and no reported enemies within our borders, I have allowed my attention to drift. The tree's voice in my mind recalls me to sudden awareness. I look around. Húrphen is nearest me, a pair of Ellaurë's archers on the other side of the stream. None of them looks disturbed.

_Is something wrong?_

_Come, _the tree repeats. I have never heard a tree sound so insistent. _You will not believe me if I tell you. You must see for yourself. Come._

Húrphen is looking at me curiously. I do not tell him what the tree said. There is no need to involve more people in this. I only say I will return shortly and give him command of the patrol until then.

_Quietly_, the tree urges as I begin to move. _Quietly, Elfling. Nobody must hear._

The forest seems to be of one accord. The trees move to hide me from anybody who might be watching from the path – and nobody is. Branches slide under my feet so I need not make even the smallest of leaps that might give my position away in a flash of movement.

The trees can be as absurd as my guards on occasion.

I hear the voices before I see the speakers. I recognize Saeldur's voice at once.

There is nobody to see me scowl, so I do not try to prevent it. This is outrageous. It is one thing, and bad enough, in my view, for Voronwë and Eredhion to be paranoid about spies. That is their duty, after all. It is worse that I cannot help having my own suspicions, however much I try to deny them even to myself. But that I should be brought to hiding in the shadows and spying – _spying _– on one of my closest friends because the trees have decided to play politics –

_Listen_, the tree insists.

I shake my head. This is unacceptable. I am going to alert Saeldur to my presence and –

"You must see that this is the only way." That is Arahael's voice. My words die in my throat. "I know you have been having doubts about what we plan. That is natural. Nobody wants to harm the King, Saeldur. Not my father, certainly not me. And even if we did – which we do not – it would be impossible to do undetected. Let Thranduil rule as long as he chooses, but Legolas must be eliminated. It is best for everybody."

"Legolas is my friend." Saeldur's voice is tight.

I cast a sidelong glance at the tree. _You see? _

_Listen_, the tree says again, unperturbed.

"Your friend," Arahael is saying, "but you agree with me. You must, or you would have come to me that day. You would not be here at all. I admit we made a mistake last time, Saeldur. We should not have tried to involve you, especially not without your knowledge. But this time, if you will help us, it can be better handled."

Saeldur makes no response. To my eternal shame, I edge closer, until I can see them through the foliage.

"Saeldur," Arahael urges, "think of your mother. It is only good fortune that Lady Celephindeth was not seriously injured – or worse."

I bite my lip to keep a gasp from escaping. Not again. Elbereth Gilthoniel, please, not _again_.

Saeldur's next words are so quiet I almost miss them. "What can I do about it?"

No. _No. _This cannot be happening. It cannot be _true_.

"There are ways to arrange accidents," Arahael says, just as quietly. "Inconspicuous ways with no risk to us. There are poisons that leave no trace – or perhaps a push onto an Orc blade when the occasion arises. You are better placed than I am."

"Legolas trusts me." Saeldur's voice is wooden.

"Legolas trusts too blindly. It is one of the many reasons we have to act before it is too late."

The tree behind Arahael creaks ominously. He whirls to stare at it. I can see the lowering branches and I know it is poised to seize him.

_No_, I say urgently. _No. There will be no bloodshed here. I have heard them. Let him go._

"We should not linger here," Arahael says as the tree hesitates. "We can find a safer place to discuss this, Saeldur. And a safer time."

He strides away.

I stay where I am. What am I to do now? Confront Saeldur? Here, knowing I have borne witness, he cannot possibly deny what has passed. And what could he say to defend himself?

Elbereth.

If it _is _true, I do not know that I want confirmation.

"Do not tell him," Saeldur says suddenly. He is looking intently up into the trees.

_Do not tell him? _the tree says furiously, clearly intending that I should hear as well. _The other one is an enemy, but you – you are far worse. You are a traitor._

"No!"

_Traitor. _The tree's voice is a low, venomous hiss.

"I promise you, I mean Legolas no harm. You must trust me." There is no sound save the soft swoosh of vines moving. Saeldur stiffens. "Please. Trust me."

_Elfling? _The tree nudges my mind quietly.

_Let him go. Unharmed._

_Are you certain? He betrays you. We can end this here and now._

_Let him go._

There is a sigh, in the manner that the forest can sigh, and the trees fall silent. Saeldur looks around, eyes narrow with suspicion. But with the thickness of the foliage and a fold of my cloak over my hair, he cannot see me.

At last he takes a hesitant step in the direction of the stronghold. When nothing happens to impede his progress, he hurries away.

The trees wait until the echoes of his footsteps have died out before beginning to chatter.

_We can always eliminate the other one. He is the source of the evil –_

_I say we should eliminate them both, and the evil one's father as well –_

_What does it take to lead them to the black river and hold them under? The willows will help –_

_Willows? Who needs willows? Vines are best, vines creeping in at the windows in the dead of night, much as these cowards would act by stealth and –_

_Enough_, I snap. _There will be no eliminating anybody._

_But if he hurts you –_

_Nobody is going to hurt me. _I give the nearest tree a quick pat. _I know you are concerned, my friends, but –_

I break off. _But Saeldur would never hurt me_, I was about to say, but the words stick in my throat. Do I truly know that?

Elbereth, help me! I am not going to turn into a spider crouching in the shadows, scheming and plotting and wondering which of my friends will put a dagger in my back. I will _not_.

_But what? _The tree asks.

_But I can take care of myself_, I respond quietly.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!<p> 


	3. Change

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Change<strong>

"Legolas," Calathiel says abruptly. "I would speak with you."

She has accosted me in the middle of the corridor as I leave a Council meeting. She has evidently been waiting outside. The other Elves leaving the Council chamber cast her curious glances as they walk by – it is usually warriors with disturbing news who stand breathless and anxious waiting for Council to end.

Calathiel shakes her head in apparent dissatisfaction.

"That was not how I intended to sound. May I have a word with you, my prince?"

"Yes, of course. My study?"

Eredhion follows us. It is a mercy that he and Voronwë have left off trailing me around my father's stronghold together. They seem to have, finally, conceded that one of them is enough to protect me whilst indoors. I have hope that, given enough centuries, they will think I am capable of walking from the King's Council chamber to my study by myself.

Eredhion waits outside the door without making a scene. It appears he does not consider Calathiel a threat.

She enters the room behind me, but she does not sit, even when I invite her to. She is unaccountably nervous. I cannot imagine why. Even if she has been doing something she ought not, she is not one of my warriors, so it is nothing to do with me.

After a moment, she bows her head, fist to chest, as one of my archers would in public.

"I do not have a bow," she says, "but I would offer you my service, Legolas."

That is, without exception, the last thing I would ever have expected.I just manage not to show my shock.

"You want to be an _archer_?"

It is a ludicrous thought. Calathiel might be able to defend herself at need – she is Thorontur's daughter, after all – but she is no warrior. She said as much herself earlier.

"Of course not," she says now. "I would do more harm than good as an archer. I offer you my service as a healer."

A healer? I am perfectly healthy. I wish Aeroniel were here. She might make sense of this.

"I do not understand what you want, Calathiel. Perhaps you should explain."

"You cannot have forgotten that this was not my first encounter with Orcs, Legolas. I know what they can do. I know how dangerous they can be in large enough numbers – indeed, even in small numbers to those unable to fight. And was it not you who told my brother that healers are as important to the course of a war as archers or swordsmen?"

"Indeed, and I say so now. But you are still in training, and I am perfectly healthy. I still do not understand what you want."

"I have heard my father speak of the Dagorlad. There were healers there, and he said they did immeasurable good."

"Calathiel," I begin but she goes on quickly.

"I want to finish my training. And then I want to swear the oath of the archers and ride where they do. As they do. I will ride at your command, Legolas. With the warriors. I can defend myself – and I will have weapons training if you insist – so I will not be a hindrance to them. And I can help them when the fighting is done, much more effectively than if they have to wait to return to the stronghold."

"Calathiel –"

"I know you all learn how to splint broken bones and stitch cuts, but I am a _healer_. Or I will be one very soon. You cannot deny it will be useful. Lives might be saved if I am there to help warriors at once instead of having to wait for them to return to the stronghold. And when I am not needed in the field, I can work with Master Barancrist in the Healing Wards."

"You seem to have thought this through."

"I have been thinking over it for some time. The atmosphere in court ever since the Shadow began to gain in strength… most warriors know very little of that, Legolas. Even you do not hear reports of every idle remark. And it is good that it should be so. You do not need to hear them. But… As I said, I have been thinking. And this incident made me think on it more."

I shake my head. "Lord Thorontur would never forgive me."

"You underestimate him. He did not want Feredir to be a warrior, but that was because Feredir's heart was never in it. He would not hold me back from my duty any more than the King holds you back from yours."

"It is not your duty to put yourself at risk on a battlefield."

"_Why not?_" Calathiel snaps. "I might not enjoy fighting, but that does not mean I will cower in fear."

"Serving in the Healing Wards is hardly cowering in fear, Calathiel."

"Perhaps not, but where can I do more good, Legolas? Another pair of hands to add to the dozens in the Healing wards, or on the field when the battle is done?"

"That is not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point? If I had come to you asking for archery training, would you have refused me?"

"No, but –"

"And if I had been skilled enough with a bow to join the Colhador, would you have permitted it?"

"Yes, of course, but –"

"Despite my father and his opinion?"

"Calathiel," I say mildly.

She blushes. "Forgive me, my prince. I forgot myself. But can you not understand, Legolas? How would you feel if your spirit was ready to face battle but you lacked the skill? Feredir is far more adept with a sword than I will ever be, but in his heart he is not a warrior. He hates the sight and sound of battle. And I, despite Triwath's compliments, can just barely defend myself. But I will not flinch from whatever the field may bring. Do you not see that?"

"Why are you asking for this? Battles are not exciting."

"I know that. I want to help. I want to be there to help at once and not three days later when it might be too late. You know how much difference that can make."

I sigh. "And you had to come to _me_ with this? Surely Ellaurë or Îdhron could use your help as well."

Calathiel raises her head proudly. "My father commanded the archers. I only want to serve."

"I do not doubt you, Calathiel. But Lord Thorontur –"

"Gave up command of the archers decades ago. It is no longer my father's place to decide who will ride with the Colhador, Legolas. I am of age. Refuse me if you think I do not have the heart for it, or if you think I will hinder your warriors. You have no right to refuse me because my father might disapprove."

"Have you told him?" Calathiel opens her mouth, clearly intending to argue, but I shake my head firmly to silence her. "I expect this of all my archers. Nobody serves the Colhador in stealth, and you will not do so. I will have to speak to Aeroniel and Saeldur about this, and you must take it to the Council – yes, the King's Council. I cannot start taking non-combatants onto the battlefield if the Council does not approve. _If _they approve, and _if _you manage to satisfy Lord Maeglad that you will at least be able to defend yourself, we will see."

"But –"

"If you still want to ride with the archers after the weapons masters are finished with you –"

"I will!"

"Then you will satisfy every condition I demand of my warriors. You will obey the commanding officer on the battlefield, without question and without hesitation. Before you even think about looking at a battlefield, you will speak to Lord Thorontur and Lady Celebwen. Either obtain their approval, or tell them that you intend to do it without approval – though, if they do not approve, they may persuade the Council to refuse your request. But you will tell them nonetheless. My archers do not hide and they do not lie."

Calathiel lets out a breath. I do not think she anticipated this. But she can hardly argue, and in the end she nods.

"Please do not tell anybody," she says. "Not even your father, not yet."

"Why not?"

"I came to you first because there was no point speaking to my father if you were unwilling. I want _Adar _to hear it from me. I will tell you after I have spoken to him."

It is a reasonable request, and I gesture my acceptance. Calathiel bows her head formally before she slips away.

A moment after she has gone, Eredhion comes in. He has learnt enough discretion not to ask what she wanted. He says only that he has business elsewhere in the stronghold – and _I _have learnt enough discretion not to ask what his business is. I assure him I will be watchful, listen to his lectures about not setting foot outside the stronghold without sending for him or Voronwë, and send him away.

* * *

><p>Left alone, I contemplate going to find my father. He is likely to be free now, between Council and seeing petitioners. It is too early in the day for wine, but I would welcome his counsel.<p>

Unfortunately that is not to be. Barely have I made up my mind and risen to my feet than there is a knock on my door, followed by the breathless entry of one of the pages, telling me that Lord Saeldur requests my presence in his room at once.

I get to my feet, feeling a stab of worry as I hurry towards the warriors' quarters. Saeldur would normally come find me if he wanted something. And if someone were injured, I would be summoned to the Healing Wards. I cannot imagine what would make him send such a message.

Unless –

_No_, I tell myself firmly, not stopping. I will not let myself believe that of Saeldur.

Saeldur, when he opens the door to me, looks drawn and weary.

"Legolas. Thank you. Are –" He steps outside, shutting the door behind him. "Eredhion and Voronwë are not with you."

"Should they be?" I ask, and if my voice is not as light as I would have liked, I do not think Saeldur notices.

Or perhaps he does, if the way he frowns is any indication.

"No. Of course not. I just… Legolas, will you come to my mother?" I can feel myself stiffen, and Saeldur goes on quickly. "She only wants to speak to you, Legolas, I promise you. She would have come to your study but she is still shaken, and –"

"Saeldur. I will come."

* * *

><p>"I saw them."<p>

Lady Celephindeth's voice trembles. I wish there were something I could do for her. I glance over at Saeldur, but he will not meet my eyes.

If it were anybody else, I would at least attempt to comfort her, but I have no idea if Lady Celephindeth wants my comfort. She has said no more about Candnaur after the incident with Míron, but she has not gone out of her way to be friendly, either.

I take a step in her direction. She makes a sudden, convulsive movement.

"Stay." Her voice is hoarse. "Please stay, Legolas. I must speak to you."

"Of course, my lady, if you wish. But I –"

"Legolas." She looks up at me. "I have a question for you. I… I have asked Saeldur, but he will not answer."

Abruptly, Saeldur brushes past me and strides out of the room. I see his shoulders trembling, before the door is shut violently behind him. I stare after him for a moment, and then turn back to Celephindeth.

"My lady?"

"The… Orcs… that attacked us were… wretched. Unimaginably so. I – they threatened to – I do not – Elbereth!" She looks down at her hands. "I have never been near such creatures, nor known such darkness." She glances up at me and away, quickly. "Is it… I have heard… That an Elf held long enough in the dungeons of the Orcs become… one of them." A deep breath. "Is it true?"

I bite my lip. I do not have either the wisdom or the strength for this conversation.

"Legolas, is it true?"

Lady Celephindeth is looking at me, tears trembling on her lashes, and this much I can do for Saeldur's sake.

"I have neither the experience nor the wisdom to know," I say slowly, "but my father has told me it is so, and so has Mithrandir. I believe it is."

"And if… those Orcs you… if they had taken… Candnaur, if they had taken my son… alive… would he… would he have been like… like _them_?"

"If he had been fortunate, they would have killed him outright. But had they chosen not to do so, had they taken him to their master instead… then, yes, my lady, it is… probable… that he would have been twisted into a servant of the Enemy."

"Elbereth Gilthoniel." Celephindeth's eyes are too bright. "I cannot… I cannot even _imagine_…"

"Please, my lady, do not dwell on it."

"Legolas." There is a pause, an indrawn breath, and then she says slowly, "Legolas, what I said to you after he died…"

"Please do not dwell on it," I repeat. "You were grieving, my lady."

"And it is only because of your hand on the bow that I was grieving my son's death and not the utter destruction of his fëa." She stands and faces me. "I never thanked you, Legolas."

"For doing my duty I need no thanks, my lady."

"You ask for none, but I owe you thanks nonetheless." She comes closer, dark eyes gazing into mine with almost uncomfortable intensity. "And I must also ask your pardon."

"My lady, there is no need –"

"Legolas, please."

"Lady Celephindeth," I say quietly. Perhaps she must say the words for her own peace of mind.

"I do not know if Saeldur ever told you this, but while you were growing up, Belegur and I spoke to him seriously about how important it was to remember that, while you were his friend, you were also the Prince of the realm. It was clear, to us at least, that you had as much faith in him as your father has in Thorontur and Arbellason. We tried to impress upon him the importance of conducting himself with discretion, particularly in public."

"Saeldur has never done otherwise."

Celephindeth smiles ruefully. "Except on one occasion, and I am partly to blame for that."

"Your reaction was understandable, my lady."

"It was, perhaps, understandable that I questioned your judgement. I do not say that you were to blame, only that a grieving mother is not always rational. But it was not my place to suggest that you were threatened by my son, and that I allowed myself to be used, however unwittingly, in a plot against the life of the Prince was unforgiveable. I never intended that harm should come to you, though I will not blame you if you doubt my word."

I study her for a moment, wondering how to respond. Nothing will be gained by denying what happened, after all.

At last I say, "If you are asking for my forgiveness, Lady Celephindeth, it is yours."

"Thank you." I incline my head politely and turn to leave. "Legolas, wait."

"My lady?" I ask her, though in truth I want nothing more than to leave, to retreat to a quiet place and _think_.

"If… If you are not needed elsewhere, stay. It has been… I have not spoken to you for many…" She shakes her head. "I intended to be more articulate. You have not set foot in my home since… I do not blame you, of course, but… Even more than it dishonours me to have endangered my Prince's life by my actions, it grieves me that my son's closest friend should feel… unwelcome beneath my roof. Please. Stay. At least until Saeldur returns."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!<p> 


	4. Duty

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's Note: **So… Remember how I said this would be complete in four chapters? I intended to stop with this chapter and post a follow-up fic in a few weeks. But… Even I can't be cruel enough to leave you on this, so there will be a Chapter 5 to this. (And yes, there will be a follow-up fic.)

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

><p><strong>Part IV: Duty<strong>

"Thank you." Saeldur's voice is barely audible.

I shoot him a quick glance as we walk in the direction of the training fields. "I need no thanks for doing my duty."

Saeldur rolls his eyes, a spark of amusement returning to them. "Keep the formal responses for the King's Council, Legolas. I am in earnest. You have eased my mother's mind. She has been burdened. She would not have forgiven herself if Míron had killed you." He pauses. "_I _would never have forgiven her, or myself, if Míron had killed you."

I do not know what to say. He sounds like he means it – and I trust Saeldur, I _do_, but… But I heard him with Arahael.

Perhaps it is best to ask for the truth?

"Saeldur…"

"What?"

Now, with Saeldur's grey eyes on mine, I cannot bring myself to say it, to suggest that I have had the slightest suspicion, even for a moment, that his loyalty is not above question.

"Legolas?"

"I am here," I say, "and none the worse. Perhaps it is time to stop thinking about it. Eredhion and Voronwë will certainly not stop thinking about it until you do."

Saeldur's eyes narrow, as though he knows those were not the words I intended. But he does not challenge me.

"I do not dare stop thinking about it," he tells me instead. "If I forget what my foolishness nearly caused to happen –"

"I trust you."

Perhaps I say it too quickly.

"I know you do," Saeldur responds. _Does _he know? "And I am grateful." We have reached the archery ranges. I smile automatically in response to the archers' greetings. "And as you said," Saeldur goes on, "you are here, and none the worse. You need not worry about me, Legolas. I only need time." He claps me on the shoulder. "You should get some rest. Go. I will supervise training today."

Those of the archers who are near enough to overhear flinch at that. Saeldur has not been in a very tolerant mood of late, and slackness will not go unnoticed. I laugh, and go to find my father.

* * *

><p>The King is in his study with Istuion, but he welcomes the interruption, sending Istuion away and inviting me to sit.<p>

"You look troubled," he comments. "Is all well, Legolas?"

"The watches are peaceful. I do not suppose we can ask more."

His gaze is shrewd. "The watches are peaceful, and you are still troubled. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes. I do want to speak to you of something. But I cannot… Not yet."

I hope he will not press me. He does not.

"As you say," he says easily. "You are not a child, Legolas, and you are commander of my archers. I trust you to know what you must tell me and when. But perhaps it will help you to talk about whatever troubles you… as much as you can, of course."

I bite my lip. "There is something I… I may have to do. And Lord Thorontur will not be pleased."

"You think Thorontur will be angry with you?"

"I know he will be."

"This… thing… that you may have to do, are you certain you should do it?"

"Certain?" I shrug. "No. I will have to discuss it with Saeldur and Aeroniel first. But if they are both in favour of it, then… Elbereth. I do not know. What do I do when I do not know what I _should _do?"

"You do the best you can. And you trust that as long as you have done that, I will be proud of you."

I nod, grateful for his words, and even more grateful for the hand that squeezes my shoulder. For a moment I want to tell him about Saeldur, about my guards' suspicions and the trees' whispers and what I heard as I stood in the forest.

But I cannot. What if the trees and Eredhion and Voronwë are wrong, and there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for what I overheard? If my father thinks I am in danger, there will be no reasoning with him.

"Have lunch with me, if you are not needed elsewhere," my father suggests. "I was about to have Galion send something up."

* * *

><p>It is evening when Calathiel comes to find me on the archery fields. I am in the midst of practice, but one look at her expression has me walking off. She looks equal parts terrified, unhappy and desperate.<p>

She starts to speak as soon as I am near enough, but I cut her off. "Inside."

We go to the little Council chamber in the archers' hall, the nearest place where we can get some privacy.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I spoke to my parents." She is twisting the edge of her cloak in her fingers. "My mother understands. She is not happy, but she understands. But _Adar_… I have never seen him like that. He was furious that I had even considered such a thing. He forbade me – well, he said he forbade me to so much as mention it again. But I am of age. He said he would… Legolas, if I take it to the Council he will oppose it."

"You always knew that was a possibility."

"Legolas, please. I am going to take this to Council. You must speak for me. _Please._"

"Calathiel –"

"They trust you. They will listen to you. And you know there is nothing wrong with what I want. Why should anyone believe I lack courage simply because I am not a warrior?"

This has nothing to do with Calathiel's courage, but now is not the time to tell her that.

"Wait."

I go out and send one of the archers for Saeldur and Aeroniel. Fortunately they are both in the stronghold, and in a very short time they are with us. Aeroniel is still moving carefully, but I can tell she will be fit for duty in a few days.

They drop into chairs on either side of me, leaving Calathiel facing us.

"Explain what you want," I tell her.

Her voice is halting – her father's reaction has clearly shaken her. She requires some prompting from Aeroniel. But she explains herself in the end. Then she says she wants my support in Council, and Aeroniel's and Saeldur's if the captains are called.

Aeroniel waits till she has fallen silent before speaking. "Do you know what you are asking for, Calathiel? What you are asking us to do?"

Calathiel looks uncomfortable, but I hold my peace. If she does truly want what she claims, she will do what she must, and that means answering whatever questions Aeroniel and Saeldur have now, and answering whatever questions that Council has later.

At last she says, defiantly, "I ask no more than my rights as a subject of the Elven-king. _You_ have no right to deny me."

Aeroniel's eyes narrow. "Master Barancrist may permit that attitude in the Healing Wards, but take that tone while you serve the Colhador, if you ever do, and you will be assigned a month's extra archery training whether or not you are an archer." Calathiel flushes. Aeroniel goes on, "We will try again. Do you know what you are asking for?"

"Yes, Aeroniel. I do."

"Your father is unlikely to approve of this."

"My father no longer commands the archers."

"But he does speak in Council, and with some authority. You will not persuade the Council to grant your wish if the Archery Master disapproves."

"If the Council refuses me, then I must accept that decision. I am asking for your support, in Council if it comes to that."

I exchange a quick glance with Saeldur and Aeroniel. "That will be all. Thank you, Calathiel."

"And you will help me?"

"We will discuss it. I will tell you what we have decided later."

"But I –"

"_Later_, Calathiel." Calathiel looks unhappy. She opens her mouth, clearly to protest, but I forestall her. "The ability to obey your commanding officer, including in commands that displease you, is a required quality if you wish to venture onto the battlefield."

Calathiel turns her pleading gaze on Aeroniel. I am shocked into silence – clearly I have underestimated how difficult it will be for anyone not trained as a warrior to grow accustomed to the structure of command.

Aeroniel's jaw tightens. "Are you asking me to defy my commanding officer, Calathiel? Because, if you are, I promise, no matter what the Council says, you will never serve the Colhador."

"Do not even attempt to look to me for help," Saeldur says as Calathiel turns in his direction. "I think Legolas is perfectly right. We cannot tell you anything until we have had time to discuss this. And even if I thought he was mistaken, the only place I would admit such a thing would be in his study with the door shut and nobody else present."

There is an edge of anger in his voice that was not there in Aeroniel's. Calathiel bows her head formally and hurries away.

"You frightened her," Aeroniel laughs, when the door has shut behind her. "She meant no harm, Saeldur. She has had no training, not served in a patrol for even a day. You cannot expect her to know protocol."

"She will learn protocol," Saeldur snaps, "or she will not set foot on a field." He turns to me. "You agree with her, or you would have refused her outright."

I smile. "This may not be my study, but the door is shut and there is nobody but Aeroniel. Feel free to tell me if you think I am wrong."

"Will you speak for her in Council?" Aeroniel asks.

I glance at her. "If Calathiel does bring this to the Council and win her cause… It will not be easy for anybody. She, and any other healers who have similar ambitions, will have to be trained, both in self-defence and in… protocol, as you describe it. Insofar as she wants to ride with the archers, much of it will fall to the two of you." I shrug. "I do think Calathiel should be allowed to serve if she wishes it, but in this instance, I will speak for her in Council only if you are both in agreement, and Rochendilwen and Colfind as well."

There is silence, but it is not uncomfortable.

At last Saeldur says, "I will not lie, Legolas. The idea worries me. The healers will put themselves at risk by doing this – and perhaps that is their right, and not a decision anybody else should make on their behalf. But they will put the warriors at risk as well. No matter what Calathiel says, non-combatants on the battlefield will have to be protected."

"They can stay out of the way," Aeroniel points out. "Or stay in the safer field camps. They might save lives."

"If they can follow orders."

"They will learn, as we all did."

"Perhaps." Saeldur shoots me a cautious look. "If you undertake to speak for her in Council, it will be unpleasant."

"I know."

"We have time to decide," Aeroniel says. "And we should await Rochendilwen's return before telling Calathiel anything. No matter what happens, you know we will support you, Legolas."

* * *

><p>There is light shining under my father's door when I return. As usual, I go into his study to bid him goodnight.<p>

He holds out his hand, a sign that he wants to talk.

"Thorontur spoke to me," he says without preamble when I drop into a chair. "I presume Calathiel's… suggestion… is the same thing you mentioned to me earlier today."

"Yes, my King."

"Not here, Legolas. We have private rooms for a reason."

I cannot help smiling at him. "Yes, _Adar_. I was speaking of Calathiel's… somewhat optimistic plan."

"Calathiel seems determined to take it to Council. I gather from Celebwen that there are others among the healers who would, given the opportunity, work on the battlefield, or at least near it." He glances at me. "Calathiel hopes you will support her case in Council."

"I do not know what I will do," I confess. "Not yet."

"You were right about one thing. Thorontur will not be pleased if you speak for her." He holds up a hand to keep me from interrupting. "But… that does not mean you should not."

"No." I glance at him. "I would not say something simply to please Lord Thorontur – not in Council."

"I know." He smiles at me. "We are likely to have some acrimonious meetings when the time comes, but that is no reason to start worrying about it now. I will announce her request in tomorrow's Council, but I do not doubt all the commanders will want time to consult their captains. Istuion has instructions not to put Calathiel in our order of business until that is done."

"A delaying tactic?" I ask.

He laughs. "Not this time. In truth, I think Calathiel will win more supporters if everyone has time to become accustomed to the idea first." He pats my shoulder. "Get some sleep, Legolas."

* * *

><p>Eredhion and Voronwë are waiting in the corridor outside. As soon as I catch sight of their expressions I know I will not like what they have to say.<p>

"No," I say firmly. "Whatever it is, no."

They ignore me, following me into my sitting-room.

"One of the maids came to me, Legolas," Eredhion says. "Úlloth."

Úlloth. I know her. She is one of those responsible for the maintenance of the warriors' quarters. I have seen her going about with baskets of laundry and the small packs of healing supplies with which all warriors' rooms are equipped.

"What did she want?"

"She says she heard Saeldur and Arahael –"

"No," I interrupt. "This is getting ridiculous. Saeldur is not trying to kill me."

_Is he not? _A voice whispers in my head. _You heard him._

"Legolas," Voronwë snaps, "_you _are being ridiculous if you think you can simply ignore this. Of all the Elves in the stronghold, Saeldur is best placed to… He could run you through with an Orc's blade and nobody would know it was anything other than a mischance of war!"

"Saeldur would not hurt me," I say. If I say it often enough, perhaps it will be true.

"Speak to Úlloth. We will bring her to you tomorrow. Let her tell you, herself, if you fear that Eredhion and I are prejudiced. Speak to her and judge for yourself."

"And do not be wilfully blind," Eredhion adds. "We are not enemies, Legolas. All we want is to keep you safe."

"I am not saying… I trust Saeldur. Perhaps that should be enough for you."

"Speak to Úlloth," Eredhion says again.

I can see that they will not abandon the subject until I consent, so I do.

When they have gone, I sit by the window, looking out at the forest. Calathiel will bring her petition to the Council soon. Saeldur is… Saeldur is utterly trustworthy, I cannot trust anybody if I cannot trust him, but…

Elbereth.

Suddenly, more than I have for decades, I long for my mother. She would have known what to do.

But she is not here, I remind myself, and wishing will change nothing. _Adar _is here, and he deserves my service and honest counsel; Saeldur deserves my trust; the archers deserve a commander who has some idea what he is doing, and I… I do not know if I can provide any of those things.

I can try, though.

I sigh, draw the curtains, and go to my bedroom. The next few weeks promise to be exciting. I might as well get rest while I still can.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!<p> 


	5. Answers

**Disclaimer: **Not one Elf.

**Author's Note: **So… This _is _the end of this story. The follow-up will start soon, though I'll probably post a couple of lighter one-shots before that.

* * *

><p><strong>Part V: Answers<strong>

Immediately after Council the next morning I am waylaid by Eredhion and Voronwë, who insist that I should speak to Úlloth. Nothing I can say will persuade them that it is unnecessary. They only grow increasingly frustrated and insistent that I should hear what she has to say.

There is nothing for it. I tell them to bring her to my study.

Perhaps I can at least find a way to put an end to this practice of encouraging the maids of chamber to eavesdrop on private conversations and report them to the Royal Guard.

I feel an irrational stab of frustration, and I force it down. In truth, I am angry with Eredhion and Voronwë, with Úlloth, with Saeldur for putting me in this position, and with thrice-damned Arahael and his thrice-damned father for causing all this trouble in the first place. I do not know if I am angrier with Eredhion and Voronwë for spying or because they are forcing me to think about a situation I would much sooner pretend is not real.

I bite my lip. One way or another, this _must _be dealt with.

Eredhion and Voronwë do not withdraw after they have shown Úlloth into my study. For a moment I consider ordering them out, but then I decide they might as well stay.

"Please, sit, Úlloth," I say, forcing calmness I do not feel into my voice. "Eredhion and Voronwë tell me you have something to say."

"Yes, Prince Legolas," she mumbles, sitting on the very edge of her chair. She blushes and looks away, clearly terrified.

"You may speak freely," I tell her soothingly. "You have nothing to fear."

"I…" She meets my eyes. "I overheard… I was not… Prince Legolas, you must believe… I did not _intend _to listen."

"I understand. Tell me what you heard."

"I overheard… I heard Lord Saeldur. I know he is your friend and you will not believe me, but I swear it is true! I heard him, I know his voice well enough and he was in his room – I promise you I do not lie."

"You have nothing to fear," I repeat. "Tell me the truth, Úlloth. That is all I ask."

"Yes, Prince Legolas. I… I was working in Lamben's room, it is the one beside Lord Saeldur's. I… I could hear… I could hear Lord Saeldur. He was in his room, and he spoke… Loudly." I refrain from pointing out that however loudly Saeldur spoke, Úlloth could not have heard him unless she had stood in the corridor outside with her ear pressed to the keyhole. "He said – he spoke to someone else in the room, telling him to be quick, because time was short."

Úlloth pales even further. I offer her a cup of wine, which she gratefully accepts, taking several sips of it to fortify herself before she goes on.

"He said… he said you were with his mother, with Lady Celephindeth. And he had… he had told her you felt uncomfortable… in her home. He said she would keep you for some time, but she would grow suspicious if he was away too long, and… And she might ask difficult questions of him."

I draw in a slow breath. There is no way Úlloth could know what Celephindeth told me, unless she truly did overhear –

But… Even if Saeldur did intend to… Surely he would not implicate his mother in high treason?

This is impossible.

"My… my prince?" Úlloth mumbles.

"Go on, Úlloth," I tell her, as gently as I can manage.

"The – the other Elf, I did not recognize his voice – said something about poison. In… In the wine in your sitting-room, he said. I – It would be easy for somebody to poison that wine, Prince Legolas, anybody, because Master Galion leaves the trays ready outside the cellar for the maids to take up when they do the rooms, and everyone knows which is for which room, and – Elbereth have mercy on us, they sit there for an hour, sometimes, before the maids take them. So many of us go up and down, nobody would even know who had poisoned it."

Elbereth.

"Thank you, Úlloth," I say quietly. "You did well to come to me."

"My prince, you will… What will you do?"

"I will tell you," Voronwë says from behind her. "Do you know which of the maids of chamber is responsible for Legolas' room?"

"It is Linthel, my lord. I know her."

"Can she be trusted?"

"She is completely loyal to the King. I will answer for that. And she would never forgive herself if harm came to Prince Legolas through her actions, however unknowingly."

"Good. Tell her, then, that before she takes the tray up to Legolas' room, she is to pour away the wine, wash out the jug thoroughly, and have Galion refill it in front of her. Every time. There is no need to disturb Galion's normal routine. Only tell her to do this. And tell her to come to me, or to Eredhion, if she has any reason to believe anything has been tampered with."

Úlloth nods quickly. "You will be careful?" she implores, turning to me. "Prince Legolas, if something were to happen to you…"

"I will be careful," I assure her. "Thank you, Úlloth."

She bobs a quick curtsey. Eredhion gets to his feet. "I will come with you," he says, "and speak to Galion. To Linthel, as well, if she can be found at this hour."

"Spare me the lecture," I tell Voronwë when they have gone. "I will be careful."

"Promise me you will," Voronwë says, his tone uncharacteristically grave. "It is not only your life at stake, Legolas. You _are _our prince, and your father's son."

"I will be careful. You have my word."

Voronwë only nods. Before either of us can say more, there is rapid knocking on the door, followed by the entry of one of the guards.

"Prince Legolas, Lady Ellaurë has sent for you. The Grey Wizard is here, approaching the stronghold as we speak."

* * *

><p>Mithrandir is smiling when he alights from his horse in the courtyard, dispelling my worries about ill tidings from Imladris.<p>

"Let me look at you," he tells me, taking me by the shoulders. "I have not seen you in so long I was beginning to forget what you looked like. You _still _look ridiculously like your father."

I cannot help but laugh. "It is true that I have not been able to visit Imladris as often as I once did."

"The nights lengthen in Greenwood, and so do the duties of the young Elf-lords who hold the realm against the Shadow. And your letters grow untidy, or so the sons of Elrond complain to me. Elrohir said deciphering your last note to him took more effort than translating a thousand-page Dwarven history from the original Khuzdul. Even making allowance for Elrohir's capacity for exaggeration, that sounds serious."

"Have you come to lecture me about penmanship?" I tease.

His smile widens. "I was bidden come here at once and ascertain that nothing had happened to you."

"Elrohir said that?" I ask doubtfully.

"Not in the least. Lady Celebrían did. I am very happy that I will, at least, be able to reassure her on that point."

"Indeed, Mithrandir, I am perfectly well."

"Perhaps." Mithrandir taps the ground with his staff, frowning at the dust it sends up. "My lady," he says to Ellaurë, "Your King will not mind if I take a few moments to rest from my journey before I pay him my respects?"

"Not in the least," she says, but her eyes warn me to be wary.

Mithrandir affects not to notice. "Good," he says. "I fancy a stroll. Come with me, Thranduilion. I believe I need a valiant Elven warrior to protect me from the perils in the woods."

I laugh again, which seems to please the Wizard. "I will come, but from which peril do _you_ need my protection?"

"From your father, Thranduilion," Mithrandir says as he walks away in the direction of the gates. "He has still not forgiven me for the… minor incident… with the weaver in Dale. I am not frightened of Orcs or spiders, but it takes more courage than I have to face the wrath of the Elven-king in his own forest."

I have to suppress more laughter as I nod to the gate guards to let us through.

Mithrandir stays silent as we walk through the forest. When we are some distance from the stronghold, he says, "Can anyone hear us?"

"The trees. There are no patrols near enough, if that is what you mean."

"The trees will keep your secrets, I have no doubt." He seats himself on a fallen log. "Dark times are upon us, Legolas. I have… a sense of something amiss. I know your father does not approve of Galadriel, but I wish he could find it in him to work with her." I do not respond to that, and after a moment Mithrandir laughs mirthlessly. "I should know better than to expect you to admit, even to me, that Thranduil is mistaken in any of his actions. I… I do understand, Legolas, why he feels the way he does. All the same… The time may yet come when we must unite once more against our common Enemy."

I glance at him. "You have heard something?"

"Something, and nothing. I walk among races of which the Elven-prince of Eryn Galen has never heard. I hear of drownings and vanishings and disappearances, and most of the time they are of no consequence. Accidents are not uncommon among the mortal races. All the same… Sometimes there is more. I sense something, Legolas. Something dark."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You think I should be telling your father?" He leans forward, planting his staff in the ground. "I should. And I will. But it was important that you should know, first, from me. Whatever is coming, I believe you have a part to play." He smiles then. "But it is too soon to be concerned about it. All I have is the shadow of a feeling. I could be wrong. And even if I am right, generations of Men will come and go before it is time for us to act."

"I hope you are wrong, Mithrandir."

"For once, Thranduilion, so do I." He glances at me sideways. "Now tell me what troubles you."

"Nothing troubles me," I respond automatically.

Mithrandir scoffs. "Have I not known you since you were a slip of an Elfling just learning to walk? I know when something troubles you, and I know it is more than fretting about what will happen when Thorontur's daughter goes to your father's court."

"You have heard about that?"

"The trees are speaking of nothing but that – well, of that, and of the bowmanship of their favourite Elf. They seem to approve of Lady Calathiel's scheme. I am told you do as well."

"I will follow the will of the King's Council in this. But I do not think it is necessarily a bad idea. What is your view?"

"My view is that I recognize an attempt at a distraction when I see it. Answer my question, Legolas, or I will be forced to tell Elladan and Elrohir that you are disturbed about something and unwilling to speak about it. I daresay they will be here within the year, ready to take you to Imladris by force and keep you there until you admit the truth."

I shake my head. As much as I trust Mithrandir, I will not betray Saeldur to him.

_It is the other one_, one of the trees says suddenly. _The other one troubles him._

I glare at it. _Be silent._

_And watch as you are killed by traitors and kinslayers who lurk in the shadows? I will name him if you will not._

_There are no traitors. There is no need to discuss this further. Be silent!_

The tree subsides sulkily, but I know better than to suppose Mithrandir will be as easily silenced.

Sure enough, a moment later, he speaks.

"Traitors and kinslayers," he says, softly. "Those are strong words to be heard beneath the green leaves of Thranduil's realm."

"They are words that need not be repeated," I mutter, glaring at the tree. "To anyone. _Ever._"

"Nonetheless," Mithrandir says briskly, "they _have _been spoken. It is useless to pretend otherwise. I will not ask you _who_, Legolas, because it is clear you will not answer. Let me tell you what I conjecture, and you can tell me if I err."

Not having an option, I nod.

"The trees clearly think somebody is a traitor. Somebody close to you, or they would not be so worried. Somebody _you_ want to believe is above suspicion. But if you truly believed that, you would not be troubled, so something has happened to make you doubt it. Am I wrong?"

"You are not wrong," I acknowledge grudgingly.

"You want to trust this _he_, whoever he is, but you cannot, and you feel guilty because you cannot." Mithrandir absent-mindedly draws a circle on the ground with his staff. "Because something has happened that suggests his guilt but does not prove it." He marks a sharp slash through the circle. "You could always ask him."

"So I could."

"But if _he_ is innocent, it will wound him immeasurably that you suspected otherwise. And if he is guilty he will claim to be innocent. His words will be the same either way. You will never _know_ if he speaks the truth. It will not help you to confront him. And your very admirable sense of honour will not allow you to involve anybody else if you are uncertain of his guilt."

"Do you have an answer?" I ask dryly.

"An answer? I do not read the minds of Elves, Legolas, or I would offer. I can give you counsel."

"I would be pleased to hear it."

"Then I will say this: be cautious. It is unwise to trust anybody so blindly that you end with a dagger in your back. I do not want to see you killed. I also do not want to see you miserable, which you will be if you trust nobody."

I shake my head. "And so both yes and no."

"And _so_," Mithrandir says repressively, "I think you have good instincts. The question is not whether the most trusted of your captains will betray you." I start, and he scoffs. "I am not a fool. And anybody might betray you. The true question, my young Elf-prince, is whether you trust yourself, because you believe he is loyal to you and you are afraid you are wrong. It is your own judgement you call into question."

* * *

><p>After I have escorted Mithrandir back to the stronghold and handed him into Arbellason's care, I go to the archery fields. I need to think, and the repetitive motion of shooting at targets might help with that.<p>

I have emptied two quivers when I finally decide that Mithrandir was right about one matter, at least. There is no way of seeing into the heart of any Elf – no way that I would ever dream of using – and without that, all I can do is trust my judgement.

And what is my judgement?

I loose an arrow and watch it hit the very centre of the target, right alongside the one that went before.

Anybody might betray me.

I loose another arrow.

Not Saeldur.

Three more arrows follow in quick succession.

_Not _Saeldur. If I cannot trust Saeldur, I cannot trust a single one of my archers. I do not doubt him. I _will _not doubt him.

I let out a breath, feeling inexplicably relieved.

I gather the arrows and go. I am just walking off the field when Saeldur hails me from the direction of the courtyard.

"Are you going inside?" he asks. "I will come with you."

We walk through the stronghold in comfortable silence. Saeldur waits until we are in my sitting-room to say, "Lord Thorontur summoned me this morning. He wanted to know what I thought of… Calathiel's request."

I wait.

Saeldur glances at me before he goes on, "I told him I would support your decision, whatever it was."

"You did not have to –"

"I did." He goes to the side table where the wine sits, staring down at the jug for a moment before pouring two cups of it. "I would not have sworn to follow you if I did not trust your judgement, Legolas. I will give you my counsel if you ask it – and if you do not," he adds with a wry smile, making me laugh. "But you must know I would never do anything to oppose you in public."

He sniffs at one of the cups, and then takes a careful sip, followed by another.

"I know," I assure him.

Saeldur takes another sip of wine and nods in apparent satisfaction.

"I do not think Lord Thorontur will be pleased if you support her," is what he says.

"I know."

He hands me the other cup. "We have not had extra archery training for years. We might as well give him an excuse to give us some."

I cannot help laughing as I take the cup and drink to that.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!<p> 


End file.
